Annoying Damian
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: The title explains itself. Aivilo and Stephanie brown have some fun annoying the new boy wonder :D


**He he... enjoy. I only own Aivilo. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Annoying Damian

_Okay. Gotham's been pretty quiet tonight. I knew Babs should've installed some sorta MP3 player in this suit. So what should I do? Go home and do what? No major things that I need to do in Gotham U, Mom's at work, Babs… I have no idea. You'd think I would. Anyway, the point is that I'm a bored college student dressed in a bat suit on top of a skyscraper bored out of her mind. _Stephanie Brown thought in frustration looking down at the city. She had no idea what she was in store for.

"Hi!" exclaimed a voice from behind her. Making her jump. Steph whirled around to see a girl with dark brown eyes, brown hair down past her, wearing a purple t-shirt with a yellow P sown onto it, a yellow cape, a denim skirt, black leggings, a black mask, and brown boots standing about a foot behind her.

"Who are you?" Steph exclaimed.

"I'm a Fan girl, but you can call me Poofer." she stated. Steph gave the girl a strange look.

"Are you like, related to Misfit or something?" she questioned. Poofer's costume looked similar to Charlie's, and she stated that she was a fan girl. Charlie was one too.

"No, but that'd be AWESOME! I'm from another Dimension, and whenever I get bored I usually poof to different places. Like here for instant. My real name's Aivilo." she explained, beaming.

"You can teleport different places?"

"Yup. Just like Misfit. I think I'm like her different dimension her or something." Aivilo shrugged.

"Huh. Okay then." Steph stated. The air was filled with awkward silence.

"So… whatcha doin'?" Aivilo inquired.

"Being bored." Steph sighed.

"Well that has gotta change!" Aivilo exclaimed with a smile.

"By doing what? Gotham city is unusually quiet." Steph stated.

"Hmmmm…." Aivilo pondered for a moment. "Oh! You think Damian Wayne is a Jerk face, right!" she grinned.

"Well…" Steph hated to admit it but… aw, who was she fooling. "Yeah."

"I feel it's my personal job to annoy the crap outta people. So… let's see how Damian reacts to my presence." Aivilo explained, grabbing Steph's hand, and poofing to the new residence of Batman. There Damian was. Hacking at Tim Drake's computer. Steph stayed where she was, behind a few 'Wayne Industries' boxes, while Aivilo poofed up from behind Damian.

"DADDY ISSUES!" Aivilo exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders making him almost wet his pants. However, he quickly turned to punch, but only punched threw some purple smoke.

"Too slow." Aivilo grinned appearing behind him. Once again, Damian turned to throw a punch. However when Aivilo disappeared, Damian expected her to reappear behind him, so he quickly turned around to see a puff of purple smoke dissipate, revealing a smiling Aivilo.

"Who the heck are you?" he questioned with teeth clenched.

"I'm Poofer." she smiled. Poofing again, and landing on his shoulders. Damian was scowling, and tried to shake her off.

"And why are you here?" he growled. Aivilo poofed in front of him.

"To annoy the crap outta you." she shrugged, and then grabbed Damian's hood, and yanked it over his eyes.

Once he pulled it out of his vision, she was gone again.

"Yoo hoo! Over here!" she taunted. Damian ran towards her with his boa stick ready to strike. He jabbed it towards her, and she quickly poofed away to the other side of the area, watching as he dented the wall.

"Ooh. So close!" she taunted. He ran at her again and smashed the stick down at her. Once again she poofed away, and he smashed some boxes that were behind her.

"Y'know, the P on my shirt doesn't stand for Prey. It stands for…" he ran at her again, and she rolled her eyes, disappearing.

"Poof." she smiled. He growled as he smashed more boxes where Aivilo originally was. She gave out a whistle.

"Wow. Anger management problems. You have some serious problems."

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, running at her again. She poofed onto the ceiling.

"Me? Shut up? I'm the human blabber mouth!" Damian threw a batarang her, and she simply poofed three inches to the right, and it missed her completely. "Y'know, as you're attacking me you're getting in trouble." Aivilo smiled, poofing on top of the computer.

"and why is that?" Damian questioned, as he jumped up, and threw his staff down. Aivilo poofed out of the way, and Damian destroyed the computer. She then reappeared behind him.

"Because you just totaled this place. Have fun explaining this to Dick. See ya!" she exclaimed, poofing away along with Steph, leaving Damian with a mess.

The two girls reappeared on top of the original skyscraper.

"and your boredom is gone!" exclaimed Aivilo with a smile.

"Thanks." Steph smiled. She enjoyed watching Damian spaz.

"Well, I gotta go. Other stuff I gotta do, other people I gotta annoy. See ya soon! Bye!" Aivilo exclaimed, poofing away. Steph stood there amazed.

"That was the weirdest night of my life." she whispered.


End file.
